That Was It
by torajune28
Summary: Colonel Mustang asks FullMetal to his office for a little. What will happen when we get a really hot and sparky guy with someone who is f good with his hands? Cheeeessseeeyyy! I mean my summary


I do not own FMA. If I did, it would be clear what would be in the episodes ;P Enjoy~

* * *

Thinking back on my life until now, I guess it's obvious that I ended up in this situation. I was always thinking of others yet oblivious of their feelings towards me. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised but I really am. For example, my little brother. He must really hate me for what I did to him. Also, I really didn't know that Colonel Mustang regarded me in this manner. Maybe had I known I would have paid more attention to how he treated me. When I walked into his office that morning I was expecting to be called 'shrimp' or 'pipsqueak', even hear him say something like "Oh, where is Fullmetal? I can't seem to find him over the height of my desk. My, there he is. So short I couldn't see him.", then have the other officers laugh, or maybe… I'm getting off topic.

I knew something was strange when I walked in and saw that no one was there beside the Colonel. Al was playing with a kitten outside of HQ. I continued on my own, bypassing the ladies at the desk and the officers walking the halls. I stopped in front of Mustang's door, not hearing the usual jibber coming from the other side of the door. I put my ear and flesh hand against the cool, thick wood, thinking I might feel the sound vibrations or hear some kind of noise. Nothing. I left suspicion behind and walked into the office. Colonel was sitting with the chair back to me.

"Close the door for me, will you, Fullmetal?" he asked me in his husky voice.

I did so and headed towards his desk. "What's with the depressing mood Colonel?" I asked him. He hesitated in answering and I rested on his desk, my chin on my folded hands.

"I'm not going to be here much longer." He told me. It took a while to sink in and it shocked me when it did.

"What do you mean?" 'Smart. Lets make it obvious I care.' I thought.

He chuckled, I blushed, he chuckled, I ducked. "I won't be at Head Quarters for much longer. We're all being separated. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going but I was already informed to pack up." He finally replied.

I very discreetly nodded at him and sat down in a chair. He smiled at me with warm orbs that kind of made my stomach hurt. I shuddered as he stood up and rounded the desk.

"So basically, you're being relocated. You failed at your job, didn't you?" I asked to lighten the mood. He sat on the arm of my chair and I scooted over to the other side as far as I was allowed.

He didn't say anything, only patted my head. "Hey, you trying to imply I'm short without saying anything this time?" I questioned. His smile was plastered on his face. Not in a fake way, but in a 'I-can't-stop-smiling' way. It actually pissed me off at this point.

I shoved out of the chair and finally snapped. "What's the deal, Colonel? You called me here, I'm here and this is all you've told me. If this is all, can I go?" I sighed and calmed down, finally looking the Colonel in his eyes.

I had started walking to the door when Mustang came from behind me and slammed his hand on the wood. I jumped and quickly turned around, expecting him to have a sneer on his face. However, he had that same idiotic smile that was cute at first but turned out to be annoying. I turned away from him, towards the left wall, and shrunk back as far as I could.

"Pfft. You're so amusing, shrimp." FINALLY, HE SAID IT.

"Why You Pig Headed Bas-" I was cut off with a kiss on my lips. I was stunned. Completely, utterly stunned. He kissed my eyelids, my cheeks, my neck. He then moved down to my right arm and gripped it tightly in his hand. I shivered at his touch and closed my eyes, drawn into the moment for a millisecond. My left hand crept onto his back until I realized what I was doing.

"C-Colonel!" I whispered. There were still people in the hall and I didn't want them to hear. "Wh-what ar-" I was cut off again, but this time by my shirt flying over my head and onto the floor. I didn't want to but I clapped my hands together and made my fist into a sword. I knocked him back and stood my ground. He coughed and stepped back. As I was about to escape he snapped his fingers and made a small wall of fire between me and the handle. I jumped all the way towards the back of the room and glared at him.

A loud knock sounded on the door. "Colonel, is everything okay?" someone asked. Mustang chuckled, ousted his fire, and in a sickly sweet voice said "Yes, fine. I was trying to trap a mouse. It worked, don't worry about me."

I grinned and tried to jump out the window but he was too fast. "Did you think I was going to let you go already? Besides, would you really want to explain to your brother why your coat and shirt are gone, and why you have kiss marks from your neck to your arm?"

"Y-you left marks! What is wrong with you? You assho-" he yanked me on to his desk and slid all of his paperwork roughly to the floor. I braced for another kiss but he had immediately went for my mid-section. "Damn you." I said as he gently tied my arms up with my own coat.

"Edward." He said into my ear. I shuddered as he pulled me further onto the desk. That was the first time he had called me by my given name and not my _given_ name.

I won't cry. Crying is something I don't do. Occasionally, yes. But definitely not for this. I can take this. I'm a man. Having my penis rubbed isn't something new to me. Sure, he's a man and it never felt so good and Ah! did he just put it in his mouth? Why is it so hot? It's like I'm melting. Oh no, something's pushing against my hole. It's small and, it just went in. It…it feels so weird. Ahn! So good… Why does it feel good? It's not supposed to. What is he doing to me? Why don't I want this to stop? Hey, he just took it out. Ah, they were his fingers, because now he's rubbing my nipples. That feels good too. But, guys shouldn't have feeling there. So why can I feel it so strongly there? Nnn, his mouth! His fingers are going back to my hole. Now there's two. So good, please don't stop. Three? Th-that kind of hurts. W-wait, slow down. Mustang!

"You can call me Roy, Edward. At least while we're alone you can. You'd make a good commentator, Fullmetal. It was nice to hear your opinions on what I was doing to you." He took his fingers out of my body and pulled me onto his lap with him sitting on the desk. I limply held onto him and let him ravage my body.

I cringed, what he said didn't really go through to my mind. Only now do I get that everything I was thinking, I was saying. My mind went black after that.

My eyes stayed closed for most of the exchange but the sensations I felt on and in my body will never leave me to this day. The shocks he sent through me make me tremor at the thought and the feel of his lips are forever on my tongue. I still hate that bastard. I just don't hate his touch.

I could feel warm, soft fluffiness on my cheek and wondered if Al had left the curtain open last night. I turned over to ask him to close it and instead fell on the floor. My bed was not that small nor was it that far from the ground. As I tried to stand up, nothing but pain shot through my back. I collapsed back on the floor and turned so I was on my side. Colonel Mustang sat in his chair, his legs crossed and his hands under his chin. He was watching me with amusement in his eyes and slowly rubbed his upper lip with his index finger. I didn't notice until then that he had bite marks on his right shoulder and that he was only wearing pants. My eyes went wide as I remembered what sin we had committed the night before and the only thing that crossed my mind at that time was "How do I explain not going home last night to Al?"

* * *

****

**(\_(\**

**(=' :')**

**(,(")(")**

**Love me, cuz I sure as hells do! ;P R&R please!**


End file.
